The Class of 3D
by izumichan560
Summary: 3D was Akatsuki High School's worst class. Teachers had given up on trying to control the two enemy groups of Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu. But when Tenshi Konan comes along, could that all change? AU Based off of Gokusen 3.
1. Prolouge: The Worst Class

**A/N: **I have a lot of things to say, but it's really fucking important. So, first of all, I deleted "The Sparkling Night of Boston". The reason you'll know it just a little bit.

Second, I really don't enjoy Naruto's storyline anymore, because it's just too fucking stupid and long. (Spoiler: We have this enormous controversy over who's Tobi, and then it's Madara, then it's not. WTF.) Third, I don't know how much I even like Sasodei anymore. Fuck. That's why I deleted the war story. Fourth, I really like Gokusen 3, and the pairing of YamatoxRen. And in that semexuke. Not both ways. FUUUUCK. This is why I chose to write this story, as I really like Gokusen 3, and wanted to mishmash it with Naruto. For those who have seen both, you'll remember some stuff, and be like, "Oh!". XD

Well while I'm in my Gokusen 3 stage of life, I'm going to be writing a bunch of Fanfictions for that, because there aren't a lot on here. Especially for Gokusen 3, like, 30? Or something like that.

Also, I will be continuing "Smile of Tomorrow" regardless, because that would be annoying to me for not to continue it after going so damn far on it.

**Warnings for the story: **No yaoi (WHAT.), some random morals, fist fights, people fighting with freaking metal poles, breaking windows, vandalized doors, and other warnings that really don't count as warnings.

Enjoy, and go eat some scissors. (Yes, I said that.)

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Worst Class<p>

_Akatsuki Academy High School_

The room you would look for (or most likely _not_ want to look for) was the farthest from the front entrance, in the very back, upstairs.

No hall could be more contaminated with _junk__._ Pictures, broken chairs, broken desks, seals of "DO NOT CROSS", flickering lights, scribbled, damaged, and vandalized walls, and a dark aura filled the passageway.

_CSH._

The window of the door broke in tens or hundreds of glass pieces and shattered on the floor. A basketball hit the ground, rebounding down slowly until it no longer moved.

_3D._

Voices could now be heard even worse, louder, more demanding, and resentful.

In white letters of the chalkboard (by Jashin knows who), "Opening Ceremony" was written. Two students held a gun-like stick attached to small sacks, as though they were running away from home. Some danced to no music, others fought with another (at times over food), one glared at his spoon reflection, and another played his guitar. In the very back, front of where the large window (that basically covered the entire back wall), two trios glared at each other with malice. Both groups ignored the fighting going on between them, not taking their eyes off of each another. The leaders were a blonde and red-head.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Me?" Konan asked her friend since childhood. She pointed toward herself in amazement.<p>

"Of course," Pain answered, smiling delicately. He didn't want her to be aware of the consequences so quickly. "Akatsuki Academy requested a teacher for class 3D anyway."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Wait...but, didn't you work there?"

Pain started to sweat. "Oh...! Well, er, about that. Hehe, I got fired," he lied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, oh..." Konan replied, feeling slightly sorry. "So you're actually okay with this, then?"

"Definitely, yes. So are you up for the job? You haven't gotten any work since Konoha Academy closed down. Am I right, or am I right?"

After two minutes, Konan nodded. Her friend was right. It was this or nothing, besides who knew when she would get another job off in this kind of economy? She was _just_ a teacher, afterall.

"Ugh, fine. Tell the Principal or whoever that I'll take it."

Pain smirked dangerously. "Excellent..." he muttered, reaching for his phone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Yuhi Kurenai whispered to her new colleague.<p>

"What do you mean?" Konan asked back. She had changed into her dress pants and a cropped blazer for school.

"It's _that_ 3D, Miss Tenshi," the woman answered worriedly.

"You'll get sent to the hospital in an instant!" Principal Madara added. "Even _I _haven't been able to control them." He sighed.

"You'll get sent to the hospital in an instant," Nurse Tsunade commented.

"They...can't be _that_ bad," Konan replied. She was beginning to get nervous. Why hadn't Pain said anything about this to her?

"That's because you don't know them."

"Anyway, someone has to straighten them up! I'm going!" She stood up with the attendance folder in hand. Arrogant (as it appeared), she stalked out the door.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll go get my kit."

* * *

><p>Konan was unaware of what she felt when she entered the horribly vandalized hallway. The ebony-heaired (as she had to re-dye it to fit a teacher) saw the sign at the end of the hallway.<p>

_3-D_

She stopped at the door (window once again replaced), and gripped the handle tightly.

"Ready...set..."

She opened it quickly with a thud. "Good morning!"

Nobody even looked at her, instead continued to their messing around. The teacher closed the door behind herself, and walked over to her desk. She tried again.

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone paused.

Konan shifted uncomfortably. "From today, I'm going to be your new teacher. My name is Tenshi Konan."

Stares had been directed toward her.

"The nickname is Akuma, just saying, I'm single, nice to meet you all!"

Carelessly, everyone ignored her and continued once again. The woman felt offended. "You dare ignore me?" she muttered under her breath. She stared around the room. A large DARTS board on one side, another dart board, but with pictures of people's faces, a boy with a guitar, another eating anything that could be declared 'edible', oh it was just a horrible mess.

"Everyone...sit down!"

No one listened.

"Please quiet down! Quiet!"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" The voice itself wasn't that loud, but loud enough for Konan to hear it.

"Well, yeah, but, but, this is my seat..."

"Yeah, but _I _want to sit here!"

"Go ahead, deck him, Kisame," a half-masked student urged. His name was Kuroito Kakuzu. Brunette hair, dark green eyes that were definitely the result of contact lenses.

"_Deck_ me?"

"I said move it!"

"Kisame!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped. The room went silent, and all eyes turned toward one direction. It was almost hard to breathe.

"Let it go."

The boy said it with a frown.

Hoshigaki Kisame, a tall bluenette, looked sad for a moment. "Cht." He pushed the other down harshly onto the desk. Akasuna Sasori in return, stood up. Fiery red hair and dark eyes with a black illegible shirt and a skull necklace, he look like the intimidating type. He looked around. Angrily, he yelled out, "What the hell are you looking at?" to the class.

Hesitantly and nervously, everyone eventually went back to their previous actions. Sasori popped his sore neck.

Konan slowly observed the red head. "So he's the leader of the class...huh?" she observed herself.

Sasori sat back down, right as another three entered the classroom.

"Ahh...!"

The front one of the trio made a loud and unnecessary entrance. "We're here, yeah!" he called out, waving his black school bag around in circles.

Almost immediately, students began to stand up and moved their hand in a salute form. Licking his lips and smirking, the late student trailed down one row, triumph glowing from his features.

"Wait no...is this one the leader?" Konan asked herself.

"Damn, this is such a pain," one of the trio commented. The three sat down toward the left side of the classroom. Their eyes went toward their direct right.

Iwakatsu Deidara stared at his enemy with mocking pride. Testing and toying with the other man. Sasori glared back.

Konan slowly walked toward the trio that had just come in. "Umm...you three, you're tardy, aren't you?"

Deidara glanced at her, then at another student. "Hey...Fujimoto-kun." (1)

"Yes?" The boy who was called immediately turned around and saluted the other.

"Who's this, hmm?"

"She is our new teacher."

"Tenshi Konan. Nickname's Akuma. Nice to meet you."

Uchiha Itachi looked at her a moment. He immediately turned toward Deidara, ebony hair waving her off almost. "And so I was thinking, isn't that other woman still cute?"

"Well," Kuraji Hidan started, smirking darkly, "I would go some for more _nice bodies_ like Tsunade~" He made the entire motions and everything. His dark eyes dazzled in joy.

"Niiiiiiice," Deidara chuckled.

"These guys ignoring me too?" Konan mumbled.

"Hey, let's play cards!" Hidan declared, bringing out a deck.

Deciding her chance, Konan immediately grabbed the deck as he started handing the cards out to the other two.

"This is only during breaks, alright?" she instructed.

"Hey, that's mine. Give it back," Hidan said kindly. Venom was tucked in neatly behind his voice.

"I'll be taking this," Konan added.

"I said give it the hell back!"

Hidan curled his hand into a fist and threw it at the teacher. She crouched down, and he hit the floor. The class was surprised to say the least.

"Hey, I found a hundred yen!"

* * *

><p>(1) In the actual thing, Fujimoto-kun is Akatsuki-kun. Isn't that funny?<p>

Edit: Well, I'm going to be off to Hawaii for a while. I'll be back on the 29th, and I'll put up at least two chapters then. But for now, I'd really like some reviews, because they really make my day! The flamers just make me laugh.

So.

Review?

Please.


	2. Chapter 1: A

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaaaaack~! After like, a month of doing nothing! XD Well, it wasn't completely nothing. But close to it. I just never got to writing this. I've changed it so many times.

Thank you to Mada—you're review made me very happy. :)

So, here's chapter 1. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

A—Animosity: A feeling of strong dislike, ill will, or enmity that tends to display itself in action

_Of course,_ Sasori thought, unamused. _There's no possible way that she could have dodged that. Pure luck, I suppose. **Pretty** damn lucky._

Hidan was unfazed, actually, angered further. He got up slowly.

"Hey..." he growled, throwing another punch toward the teacher's way. "Don't get so damn cocky!"

Konan, this time, caught the fist, drawing some interest of the class. After a bit of a fight, she opened his fist with her other hand, and slipped the coin onto his palm.

"Keep your money safe, alright?" she said kindly, walking back toward her desk. "Okay, so I'm going to be taking attendance, everyone! Please get to your seats!"

Pissed, Hidan knocked over two desks by kicking them with his right foot. But apparently, he kicked them a little bit too hard. "Dammit!" he yelled loudly, "My fucking foot!"

"Ha, wow, fail."

The one comment set off an easily-angered Hidan again.

"Who the hell said that?"

Kakuzu smirked mockingly toward the other and waved. Kisame sat by smirking as well. "It was me. Got a problem?"

Something snapped inside of Hidan. "Oh, you better believe that there's a fucking problem!"

With that, he attacked the taller male over another desk, which resulted in another class fight. Sasori and Deidara continued to glare at each other with contempt.

"Er...attendance you guys?"

* * *

><p>Konan sighed, pulling out two large laminated sheets of paper from her bag.<p>

"Akasuna Sasori...male, birthdate November eighth, red hair, brown eyes. Iwakatsu Deidara...male, birthdate May fifth...blonde hair, blue eyes..."

Pain entered the room. "How...How was the first day, Konan?" he asked nervously.

Konan sighed, and set the papers down on the brown table before her.

"Well, the kids don't listen to a thing. One of them called me a bitch, and they're always picking fights with each other whenever they have the time. I know why there's so much feeling of tension now when I get into that room."

And all of a sudden, a block of bricks hit Konan in the face, figuratively.

"Hold on! Don't tell me...!" She stood up and glared at Pain. "You set this up, didn't you, Nagato?"

Pain bit his lip. "I couldn't do it...And...and! I knew that you would want this; I thought that you would definitely benefit from it!"

"Benefit from teaching a complete class of delinquents! Nagato, you're insane!"

"Well, I definitely didn't benifit from it!"

"So you just gave up on them!"

"But I couldn't—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Nagato. Couldn't and can't, those words mean nothing! It's either do or don't!"

Pain stayed quiet a moment.

"So...uh-"

"Don't be an idiot! I'll look over these kids, unlike you!"

"Wait, Konan, there's no way that you can say that so easily!"

"They might be a class of delinquents," she started. "But they're all still students. They got a lot to learn."

"Kona-"

"No 'but's Nagato! All I need to hear from you is what you know about these guys! Get your ass over here!"

She slammed her fist on the table, which cracked.

"Er...I'll fix that."

Pain sighed. It was going to be a long night. And not one of those fun-filled sex ones.

* * *

><p>Konan sighed as she walked on the elegantly-lit streets of downtown. A few clubs here and there, some normal stores and restaurants, most definitely eighteen-plus shops—not exactly a wide variety, but still satisfactional, nonetheless.<p>

I_ guess I'm going to have to go slowly on these guys...I didn't make any progress today._

The class really hadn't improved at all, but it wasn't as though anyone had expected anything in the first place.

"Those guys...Akasuna and Iwakatsu...I wonder if something can be done about them..."

"Oh! So you're from Aobara High? That's really close from my school! What do you say, why don't we hang out for a bit?"

"No...no, please...let me go."

The previously bluenette woman saw the tall, musular complexion of the man with his arm around a shorter, slim girl. She begged at him to let her go.

_What a dirty punk!_ Konan thought, and just as she was about to grab the arrogant man aside—

"Hey, Kisame! What are you doing? Let her go."

_Wait...Kisame?_

Surprisingly enough, it was Itachi who arrived to the girl's rescue. And what was believed to be another fight.

"Hey! Itachi-san! What was that for!"

Konan expected Kisame to grab the other by the collar and punch, kick, or inflict some other form of violence upon him, but he just lightly shoved Itachi playfully, with a small laugh.

"Cut it out," Itachi ordered, annoyed. "You just can't go _one_ _day_ without trying to wrap girls around you, can you?"

"Haha, of course not."

Kisame ruffled the other's hair affectionately.

The teacher's eyes widened. To say the least, she was a bit speechless. They were from two enemy groups! What was going on?

"So! What excuse was created this time Itachi-san? And what were y'all doing?" Kisame asked.

"That isn't any of your business," Itachi answered.

"Aw, you're cold! This is the first time we've met since the beginning of the year, so isn't it okay? Besides, with this, I bet the other guys could become friends—"

"Don't say something so empty."

"...sorry."

"...it's fine."

"Hoshigaki! Uchiha!" Konan finally called out.

The students were startled to see their teacher.

"Eh? Huh, it's Tenshi," Kisame snorted.

"You're forgetting the 'sensei'."

"Whatever. What do you wa—"

"**!**"

Kisame and Itachi realized the situation they were in, and why their teacher had approached them.

"Oh shit..." Itachi whispered, gritting his teeth.

"Can I ask one thing?" Konan inquired, putting her hands to her hips.

"What is it?"

"Why are two here together? Aren't your groups...well, don't they not get along?"

For few minutes, Kisame and Itachi did not answer her.

"What we do has nothing to do with them," the taller one said.

"If they don't like each other, that isn't our problem," Itachi added, raising both eyebrows carelessly.

"I'm sure it doesn't not have anything to do with them. They're your friends, afterall," Konan urged.

"It's not that simple," Itachi snapped. "...us four, we were all friends once before..."

Konan looked up, curiosity filling her features. "What do you mean?"

"Well~! It doesn't really have too do much with teachers—"

"_As my students, I don't think it 'doesn't really have too much' with me, Hoshigaki_!" the woman shouted, angrily.

The two were taken aback by her tone.

Itachi looked at her. "Okay. We'll tell you. But it's a secret. You tell _anyone_, and we won't forgive you."

"I was already expecting so." She returned to her normal self.

Itachi sighed, and began to talk.

* * *

><p>"Deidara...he stole Sasori's girlfriend?" Konan asked, disbelievingly.<p>

Kisame nodded. "I guess he was trying to prove Sasori wrong."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So that's why they hate each other, huh?"

"For a few weeks, we tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen to us. They...they really hate each other. They're the class's strongest two, and so they're fighting for the title of leader. If they were still friends...it might...it might be okay. If...if maybe we could have just gotten them to reason then...we wouldn't..." Itachi bit his lip and left his sentence hanging in the tense air.

Konan stared sadly at the two in front of her who both were staring at the ground.

"..."

"..."

"You guys...you've got some good points to yourselves...don't you?"

They both looked up.

"Shut up," Itachi intervened. "It's not like we'd be counting on a teacher to fix things anyway." He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"We got feelings too," Kisame replied. "Just 'cause we're in D-class doesn't mean we aren't human." He turned his back on Konan. "Later." The big student walked off.

Itachi glanced at her once more, and faced the other way as well. "I don't trust teachers, Tenshi. We won't listen to them because they don't listen to us. They run away when things aren't convenient and it doesn't go their way. The world won't hand your orders on a silver platter. I'm tired of it. The same teachers, the same adults."

The raven head footsteps followed his friend's, and eventually both were invisible from sight, much away from the lights of downtown.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: B

**A/N: **Sorry for a late update! I've been practicing on my back tucks during nighttime, where as I feel more relaxed to do then while watching youtube videos. And a bunch of other stupid excuses.

I've been jumping around with couples a bit after my obsession with Sasodei faded...*sighs* I really like those days...

So I was watching Gokusen 3 (for like, the seventieth time), and I just realized that on episode 1, Honjo called Ren "Ren". I mean...if he's your enemy, wouldn't you call him by their last name, especially since it's Japanese? I'm so confused.

It's also funny to see Ogata Yamato, and then look at Takaki Yuya. XD They're so different, but they're the same person. Yuyaan is more...bright...but they're both scary when they're angry.

Alright, I'm gonna start before I start blabbering.

**Almiaranger: **Thank you~! I actually have another fic (with a sequel) that Konan's part of the group, but they're different years. Hope you continue to follow. :)

**strawberry030: **Here's the next chapter. ;) XD

**bAkablAckcAt: **Thank you! Oh. That's a good idea.

**Mada: **No problem. :3 I love them all too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

B—Bitter: hard to bear; grievous; distressful

Sasori leaned lower and lower in his chair. As a matter of fact, he was falling so far down that his butt was barely even an eighth on it. Strangely, he felt very comfortable in this position—somehow, he had always. It made him seem less visible from the rest of the world, and put him in his own little one.

_A world of perfection._

He let a low growl pass from his throat as the person he always least wanted to see walked into the classroom with that signature smirk and his group. The door closed with a slight bang.

"Hello~!" Deidara greeted cockily, tilting his head a bit.

"It's _good morning_, Iwakatsu," Konan corrected. "I'm going to have to put you three as 'late' again. You do realize for every unexcused three tardies, it'll be counted as an absence, right? If those absences pile up, you won't be able to graduate."

"Do whatever the hell you want," Hidan commented, swinging his bag over his shoulder and following Deidara and Itachi down the third aisle of desks.

Some swallowed hard to keep from breathing as the trio passed.

Konan watched and stayed silent, glancing back and forth between Kisame and Itachi. But they gave no hints of friendship.

_They're good._

"Alright, so now that everyone's here, we'll continue our language arts lesson. Because of 'ki', 'shou', 'ten', and 'ketsu'—"

In most, the sounds of her speaking were drowned out.

Deidara turned around in seat to look at Itachi. "So, un. How that writing class yesterday, 'tachi? Don't tell me you went there so you wouldn't have to listen up today."

Itachi smirked and chuckled. "There's never any meaning in me listening during _these_ classes, even if I go or not, Deidara."

"Oh, shut up, 'tachi!" Hidan laughed, slapping the raven-head against the shoulder blade. "We all know you're smart; don't rub it in!"

Chuckling again, the Uchiha pressed the palm of his hand onto his jaw, leaning on his elbow. His smirk turned into the natural stoic expression again. With a bit of a glare, Itachi stared at their teacher.

_Her mouth seems to still be shut. But I can't take any chances, and nor can Kisame._

He turned just his eyeballs toward the left to take a glance at Kisame. That was when he noticed a white bandage placed on Sasori's left cheek bone. _Another fight_, he guessed. With Sasori's impatience and short-temper, the red head would bring trouble radiating off of him anywhere he would go.

Itachi had remembered very distinctively of the time that Deidara and Sasori had fought. To say the least, it didn't start, become, or end well.

_BAM_

_Deidara hit the floor with a large thud that was sure to become a bruise._

_The room's atmosphere was tense, and everyone's heartbeat sped up. With the two strongest students of the second year fighting against one another, attempting to settle the conflict would result in sudden death._

_Sasori stared at the blonde. __"Why didn't you show up?" Sasori asked. Even though it sounded calm, the tone still screamed of anything but good._

_The other got up by pushing himself up with the help of a chair. He raised his shoulders and lowered them, clicking his tongue against his teeth slightly. A small sigh escaped his lips. "I don't see how it has to do so much about you," Deidara stated, walking toward his desk._

_"Doesn't have to do with me?" Sasori muttered. "Don't shit me...!"_

_The red head grabbed Deidara's black blazer, and clobbered him on the left cheek. Deidara crashed against a few chairs and desks again, and the other students suddenly began to stand up. Settling the conflict would result in sudden death, but not watching it._

__"Stop it!" Kisame called out. He was unheard by the two.__

__A few of the classmates started to cheer.__

_Deidara got up again, and smashed his fist against Sasori, which caused the red head to hit the teacher's desk. __Upon hearing the sudden sounds, the teacher had fled immediately three minutes ago._

_Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara shoulders to his armpits, holding him in a locked position._

They had both been suspended for three days after that, as they had both broke quite an amount of desks, chairs, and the like. It was also for the safety of the rest of the school, as some teachers thought that would help them cool down.

Yeah, because that was the best idea ever.

* * *

><p>Konan sighed. Another day. She pulled out her mp3 player from her bag, and switched it on.<p>

_Song Name: Kizuna_

_Artist: Kamenashi Kazuya_

For some strange reason, the title seemed to catch her eye.

"_Ippo zutsu de ii sa kono te wo hanasazuni_, t_omo ni ayunda hibi ga ikitsuzukeru kar_a—"

"Kizuna, huh?"

She had been singing. It was Sasori who had been able to recognize it.

"Yeah! Do you li—AAAHH!"

Sasori's eye twitched. "Don't yell. It's really annoying."

Konan breathed quickly, almost to the point of hyperventilation. "Well then don't scare me like that!"

"Well I knew the song."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell your teacher to shut up—"

"Uchiha told you what happened between Deidara and me yesterday, didn't he?"

Well, wasn't he a man straight to the point. But that wasn't Konan's main concern at the moment.

"What?"

"Don't try to cover it up. Kisame said he was there."

Why did Kisame...? Why?

_Why?_

"It's true. Why did Hoshigaki—"

"He's my friend. If that wasn't obvious."

_But Kisame was there with us! What's going on...?_

"I guess that's right...what did he say?"

"Can't I ask you that? Since you were the one who was hearing it."

"Look, I understand why you're both mad at each other but—"

"That piece of shit has no right to be pissed at me."

The vulgar words and tone surprised Konan, having never heard Sasori talk in such a dark voice.

"What do you mean?"

"They told you about the rumor and girlfriend thing, right?"

If he already knew, then lying would make things worse.

"...yes..."

"Hn. Leave it to them to leave out the most important."

Konan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It was after that. We had settled to discuss things. But the night that we decided on, Deidara never came to talk. That's why I can't forgive him. I've lost my trust for him if that's the way he thinks friendships work."

"..."

Sasori growled underneath his breath.

"That's it."

He began to walk faster, passing his teacher quickly.

"Wait!"

"...what?"

He stopped.

"Why did you come talk to me about this? You don't seem the type to associate with your teachers...and, wouldn't it be better to settle thing with—"

"I have no intentions of talking to any of them. If I don't get stories straight with other people, it ruins my reputation. The only reason I came to talk to you is because them trying to cover-up for themselves is disgusting. Like I said, that's all. See you."

It was a cold wave of the hand that excused Sasori continuing down his own path.

* * *

><p>Deidara stopped in his tracks.<p>

"...Itachi? What're you doing?"

Itachi was standing still, looking around a bit, similar to a girl waiting for a date.

"Ah. Deidara."

The smallest of smiles past his lips. "I was thinking."

"Hmmm?" Deidara raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Shouldn't we just tell Sasori the truth—"

"Don't think of anything futile, Itachi."

Itachi looked up with a 'I thought so' look on his face.

The blonde patted his friend lightly on the shoulder (as he was shorter).

"Go home. Don't get sick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(Apologies for the crappy ending there.) Well I just had a heart attack...figuratively.

I'm watching Hidarime Tanntei EYE, and this guard just got shot right as Yamada Ryosuke (well Ainosuke in the show) is like "The real culprit...is my brother—"

**BAM!**

Freaking trying to kill me with heart attacks, this show...imagine your friend getting kidnapped right in front of you. Good grief.

The good thing is it's not scary (just surprising) so I can actually sleep and still watch this.


End file.
